


The Long Night In Store

by British_Boy_Bum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiddleston - Freeform, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, tom - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Boy_Bum/pseuds/British_Boy_Bum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first oneshot/smut jibber jabber, hope it's ok! =]<br/>tumblr- British-boy-bum.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Long Night In Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot/smut jibber jabber, hope it's ok! =]  
> tumblr- British-boy-bum.tumblr.com

Suddenly, he was very close. I bit my lip, and looked at my feet nervously. He reached out, and tilted my chin up with his fingers. His eyes were the most beautiful green color i had ever seen. They were entrancing. Now matter how I tried, I couldn’t look away. Part of me was embarrassed, and part of me didn’t care. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes, and it was so, so hot. I had never felt this way before. I felt like i want to explode, from nerves and lust. I suddenly felt short of breath, and very overheated. Everything about this man was beautiful. He took a step closer until my back was pushed up against the wall behind me. I tensed. Did he know what he did to me? He stood over me, and leaned one arm against the wall, the other hand still cupping my face. I reciprocated the gesture, and ran my thumb along his jawline. He licked his lips. His hand moved slowly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes drifted down to my lips, and a small smile crossed his face. And then his lips were on mine. It took me by surprise, and a small noise escaped my mouth. Within seconds i had melted. He definitely knew what he was doing. A kiss like this was something i had only read about in fairy tales. It was the most passionate thing i had ever experienced. All the hunger that had built up inside of me, was suddenly released. I could feel my heartbeat quicken. He moved his lips slowly, taking his time. I reached up and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair. He lifted me off of the ground, and i wrapped my legs around him. As he kissed me, he adjusted his hands so they were under my butt. Slowly, he hoisted me up and walked us over to the king size bed, and layed me down, his lips never leaving mine. He hovered over me, putting one leg on either side of me on the bed. And then i did something i didn’t think i was capable of.I was so nervous, but tonight was a night of risk taking. As he began kissing down my neck, I leaned up into his ear, and whispered,   
“ I want you to fuck me so hard, I won’t be able to walk in the morning.” His entire body tensed. I knew that had done the trick. I felt empowered. I wanted to take control. So that’s exactly what I did. I gently pushed him over, and straddled him before he could say anything. I slowly began undoing the buttons on my shirt, taking my time. He looked like he was in agony, but I wasn’t going to give him what he desired right away. Finally, I had it all the way undone, and I slid it off my shoulders. I bit my lip, and grabbed his shirt, to pull myself closer to him. He reached up, and grabbed my boobs. He circled his thumbs around my nipples, and i felt a sensation of pleasure ripple through my body. I paused to unhook my bra, and threw it to the floor. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed in that fucking sexy british accent he had. I could feel him, pressing up underneath me. Slowly,I lifted his shirt up and over his head, and kissed down his body, lightly grazing his skin with my teeth. When i got to his belt buckle, and removed his pants, I could tell i had a fun night in store.   
I slipped down his boxers, and grabbed his cock, gently stroking it. “Ah fuck,” Tom muttered. I licked up his shaft, and circled my tongue around the top. I took all of him in my mouth, until my lips were pressed against his crotch. “Jesus Christ,” he moaned. I slowly pulled back, and as I did he sat up. He flipped me over so i was below him, and teasingly pulled down my panties. He nibbled on my ear, and kissed down my neck. His hands ran down my body, slowly making their way towards my center. Finally, He slipped a finger into me. I gasped. “Tom,” I moaned.   
“The things i want to do to your beautiful body. You’re so wet for me.” He whispered into my ear. I had never been this turned on in my entire life.  
“Please, fuck me” I begged. He didn’t hesitate to do exactly what i commanded. Carefully, he slid into me. Slowly at first, then he built up the speed.  
“You’re so tight,” he moaned into my ear. His hot breath against my ear brought feelings to the surface i didn’t even know existed. He intertwined his hands in mine, and kissed down my neck and chest until he circled my nipples with his tongue. He gently grazed my right nippled with his teeth and my entire body stiffened. He was thrusting faster now, and i could feel the pleasure building second by second. I pushed my hands against his chest, and slowly pushed him to the side so I was now on top. I wanted to ride him. I wanted to make him feel like he had never felt before. He grabbed my hips, as I started moving them back and forth, and up and down, rotating my movements. The look on his face assured me I was doing the job. I could feel myself starting to climax and a soft moan escaped my lips.  
“Come for me, baby,” he whispered. My entire body clenched around him, as my orgasm met his. I collapsed on top of him, our bodies sweaty. My lips met his in a passionate kiss, and I knew i had a long night in store.


End file.
